


Sixteen

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Child Abuse, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff meets someone who reminds him of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

Geoff would like to say he felt the hand in his pocket the moment that it was there, but the only reason why he ever notice the pickpocketor was because he accidentally jammed his elbow into their chest. “Whoops, sorry, didn't see you there.” Geoff apologized, turning to see who it was.

It was a young lady, probably in her teens, and she held something to her chest, right where Geoff hit her. “It's okay.” She replied quickly, turning the other way and walking down where she previously came from. By the time she was at the crosswalk, Geoff realized what was in her hand. His wallet.

“Hey!” Geoff yelled after her, catching her attention. She immediately took a left and ran down the sidewalk, Geoff mumbling as he ran after her. While she could run fast, two decades in the crime business proved that Geoff could run faster. Geoff was quickly closing the gap between them, and in last ditch effort, she ducked into an alleyway. Geoff followed her down, and when he turned the corner, he was surprised to see the young woman, gun firm and steady in her hand.

Geoff didn't hesitate to pull his own gun from his jacket, aiming back at her. Geoff finally can get a good look at her, and she's surprisingly young. Yes, she looked young, but he didn't expect her to be this young. “How old are you?”

“Why do you care?” She asks, narrowing her eyes.

“Answer the question or you're not leaving this alley alive.” Geoff says, grip tight around his gun.

She stared back at Geoff, watching him with a forced calm expression. She recognizes Geoff, he can tell. Hell, it's probably the reason she didn't try to keep running. “Sixteen.” She answers after a minute.

Geoff nearly finches at her words. Sixteen. That's too young to have a pickpocketing ability only rivaled to Gavin. That's too young to hold a gun so confidently. That’s too young to be walking the streets at night with something that could kill someone.

_“You're too young to understand, fuck off.” She said dismissively, downing what was left in her flask._

_“Ma, I'm sixteen, I-”_

_“I said fuck off, kid!” Her hand struck his face, forceful enough to make him stagger. “Stay out of my way and keep to yourself, ya’hear!?”_

_“Yes, ma.” He forced out through clenched teeth, covering his face, in fear of another beating. Luckily, she only cared about getting a refill of alcohol, and forgot about him._

“Why is a sixteen year old pickpocketing people?” Geoff asks. He's careful not to have an accusing tone with her.

“My parents aren't people I can… rely on.” She says, and Geoff lowers his gun. He doesn't mean to, no, you never lower your gun, but it just happens. The young girl looked confused, trying to piece together why Geoff lowered his gun. Geoff sighs, flicking the safety on and tucking his gun back to it’s place inside his jacket. “What are you doing?” She asks, still holding the gun on Geoff.

“Keep the wallet.” Geoff says, ignoring her question. She immediately lowers her gun in shock.

“Why?”

“You know who I am, right?” Geoff asks, and the girl nods.

“Geoff Ramsey.” She says. “Biggest crime lord in San Andreas. You hold a firm grip over Los Santos, despite your crew being small by most standards.”

“Well, I had shitty parents too.” Geoff says, again catching the girl off guard. “Drunks that insisted that they were staying together for the better of me.”

“My mother walked out on us and my dad uses alcohol to medicate his depression.” She says, her gun now in a loose grip from one hand instead of a vise grip from two. “I don’t remember the last time I saw him sober.”

“The last time my parents weren’t either drunk or hungover was my seventh birthday.” Geoff says with a quiet laugh. She smiles. “Keep the wallet. Get some good food in you.”

“Thank you.” She says. It’s sincere, but Geoff didn’t have a doubt that it wasn’t. He was sixteen once too.

“Take care, and be safe.” Geoff says before turning around, walking out of the alley and back home.

-

“What took you so long?” Jack asks from the kitchen. She was making dinner, chicken and mashed potatoes with corn and green beans.

“Did you get mugged?” Michael teased, currently setting the table.

“Yeah, actually.” Geoff admits.

“Did you plug the bitch?” Michael asks.

“No,” Geoff answers, looking at Jack. “no I didn’t.”

Jack, who has known Geoff since they were kids, knows exactly what he means, and she gives him a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my only form of compensation. Think of comments as tips, something for when the waiter does a good job.
> 
> No comment, and I'll spit in your next fic.


End file.
